A Trip To The Mall
by rockerkevin
Summary: Hotaro, Darrius, SubZero, and Scorpion go to the mall. And hilarity insues! Please give me some reviews. If you don't I wont make a new chapter.
1. Mall Kombat

(This is my first story about Mortal Kombat...be gentle and please review)

"Oh my gosh! Look what I found. A Penny." Hotaro yelled in enjoyment.

"Wow, Hotaro I didn't know you where Jewish." Said Darrius.

"Oh hahahah very funny. Jackass." Said Hotaro as he bent over and punched Darrius in the nuts.

As Darrius rolled in pain on the floor he said "dude I was just kidding. I thought we where friends

now? I am going to get you back for that."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever now where were we supposed to meet the Sub-Zero, and Scorpion?

They are the ones who invited us to the mall in the first place." Asked Hotaro as he helped Darrius

off the floor.

"They said we would meet them near the...baby gap." Darrius said in a quiet voice.

"Why the hell are they hanging out in baby gap?" Hotaro asked eyes wide open.

"I don't know." Darrius said shaking his head. "They said they really enjoyed euphemisms or something."

"Darrius, Hotaro over here." Scorpion and Sub-Zero yelled at the same time.

"Yeah that isn't gay. Hotaro said as he approached the two ninjas.

"Your calling me gay? You're the one who got molested by his uncle when he was five" Scorpion said smirking.

Hotaro eyes swelled up as he started to remember his uncle telling him to relax and called him Uncle Downtouch. Hotaro turned and ran away in horror.

"DUDE!!!! What the fuck? That was way over the top. You don't make fun of someone for getting molested." Sub-Zero yelled.

"Oh come on you have to admit it was pretty funny. I mean he had to call him Uncle Downtouch." Scorpion fell to the ground n laughter.

"Fine whatever now lets go get something to eat I am starving." Darrius said.

The three of them walked to the food court and decided to eat at Quan Chi's Pizza.

"Man I love this place it has original Netherealm pizza." Scorpion said.

"Ok whatever as long as they have Grape soda. I love that stuff." Darrius said.

Onaga looked up from behind the counter sadly and saw the three men walking his way. "Oh no!" He yelled they can't see me the Dragon King working at a pizza shop. What do I do what do I do?"

But it was to late all three of them looked strangely at the 20 foot tall Dragon King and Sub-Zero said "don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing" Scorpion said.

Onaga started breathing heavily and said "no we have never met before. And I definitely did not try to destroy your realm.

"Yeah your probable right. Well we will just take one sausage pizza please." Scorpion said

"Yeah you love your sausage don't you Scorpion?" Sub-Zero said.

"Ok enough talk about peppered meats for now. Lets just eat." Darrius said as he took the box from Onaga's hands.

As they walked away Onaga said to himself "dammit I hate those Mortal Kombat heros." He let out a loud scream as he grabbed another worker at the pizza shop and shoved him into the oven.

"Oh look there's a open table." Sub-Zero pointed out at the corner of the food court, next to the smoothie shop.

As the three of them where eating Scorpions eyes widened in horror. "We have to go now!" He yelled.

"Why what is it man? I am just getting second slice." Darrius said.

"Ok listen I have a cousin his name is Eugene I don't like hanging out with him. He always embarrasses me." Scorpion said looking jittery.

"Come on what could be so bad about him?" Sub-Zero said as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Well he is super-" Scorpion was cut off by his cousin Eugene yelling "Cousy Scorpi it's me Eugene."

Sub-Zero and Darrius turned around to see a man in full rainbow colored ninja specter cloths.

Sub-Zero's mouth drooped as he said "Holly shit."


	2. Striper Problems

(I love Reviews. Just letting you all know.)

"You are Scorpion's cousin?" Darrius said with his mouth wide open.

"Yeah why can you see the resemblance? Yeah me and Scorpi go way back to when we where

little. We used to take baths together, and lather each other up it was so much fun." Said Eugene

with a big smile on his face.

Darrius and Sub-Zero eyes where wide open and they both had a huge smile on. They both looked

over to see Scorpion but he was gone.

"Who the fuck does that guy think he is huh? Now I have to hide in the home appliance section of

Dollar Tree. He is always doing that shit to me. What a faggot ahhhhhhh." Scorpion yelled as he

then ripped off his mask reveling a flaming skull and then proceeded to blow fire upon Mokap who

was looking threw different types of light bulbs.

"Ahhhhhhh why are you doing this?" Mokap screamed as the flames covered his body.

"Because no body likes you. You suck." Scorpion yelled as he put his mask back on.

Scorpion was in Spencer's looking at posters of Lord Of The Rings when he heard "hey Scorpion

what's up?"

Scorpion turned around and saw Nightwolf standing with a big red cross tattooed on his crest.

"Hey Nightwolf how's it going? And what's up with the red cross?"

"It's is going fine. And this is a symbol that I have become a western medicine doctor. I came here

because some crazy 20 foot tall man shoved some guy into a pizza oven. It was really bad.

"Oh so that's what the screams where." Scorpion whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Asked Nightwolf very curiously.

"Oh nothing at all. Now you want to go see if we can find Darrius and Sub-Zero I came here with

them?" Scorpion asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes I would love to do that. Darrius ran out after he lost 20,000 dollars at my casino."

"Ok well they are probable looking for me too. I saw them last at the food court." Scorpion said.

Scorpion and Nightwolf searched the whole mall but couldn't find Darrius or Sub-Zero anywhere.

"Well what do we do now my yellow friend?" Nightwolf asked.

"I don't know they ditched me I guess. You want to hit a strip club? There is supposed to be this

nice one a couple miles down the road. It is called Golden Showers." Scorpion said.

Nightwolf looked confused and said "um, Scorpion I don't know. I do have a wife and children."

"Oh come on now. Aren't they dead or something? Lets go."

Nightwolf looked very angry but took a deep breath and said "ok lets go."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived in the parking lot of Golden Showers.

Scorpions said man this is going to be awesome. I haven't been to a strip club in a years."

They walked in the front doors Nightwolf turned to Scorpion and whispered "do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Scorpion asked?

"I don't know. It kinda smells like asparagus." Nightwolf said very confused.

"Well whatever. I just want to see some tits. Now lets get a set."

Scorpion and Nightwolf went and had a seat at the bar.

The bar tender turned around and said "what can I get you guys?"

Scorpion's mouth opened in shock and he said "Noob? Noob Sibot? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Scorpion. I bought this place a while ago. And business has been pretty good."

"Well that's great. Well where is Smoke? I haven't seen that pile of electronics in years."

Noob got a sad look on his face and said "well you see Smoke and I broke up. And he moved out."

Nightwolf looked shocked and said "you guys where dating?"

"Yeah how could you not tell? I mean we where always together. Even in Deception we where

inerchangable characters. It was very obvious." Noob said.

"So Noob you think you could get Nightwolf here a free dance since you own the joint?" Scorpion said.

"Well sure I can. Just let me have my securaty bring you a girl Nightwolf." Noob said.

"No this isn't neccisary. Really it isn't." Nightwolf pleated.

"Don't be so modest. Live a little." Scorpion said.

"GORO!!!! Noob yelled out.

Out of nowhere Goro appeared wearing a black suit and sunglasses and said "yes what can I do for

you boss?"

"I need you to get Nightwolf here our best girl. Give him the special treatment." Noob said

mysterioulsy.

"No problem." Goro said as he led Nightwolf to the back room.

"Where did you get a four armed suit?" Nightwolf asked Goro.

"I got it from Shao Khan's custom suites and other fancy items store." Goro said.

"Well that's a weird name for a store." Nightwolf said. And how do you go from Outworld ruler to

tailor?"

"He's a weird guy. One time I heard banging and moaning coming from his room and he was yelling out Reiko. I always thought those two where to close together."

"...Yeah there seem to be lots of gay jokes today." Nightwolf said rolling his eyes.

"Please follow me this way now sir." Goro said as he led Nightwolf to a room behind the curtains.

Scorpion contiued to talk with Noob and after about 15 minutes he heard a scream coming from the back room Nightwolf had been taken too.

Scorpion rushed to the back room to see what had happened. He then saw a naked women with a tamahak jammed in her face.

"What did you do to her? Scorpion yelled. "And why are you all wet?"

Nightwolf took a deep breath and whispered, "she stated to...to piss on me."

"SHE WHAT ON YOU?!" Scorpion yelled.

"Be quiet not so loud." Nightwolf whispered. "She took her cloths and sat on my lap and started urinating on me."

"Oh so that's why this place is called Golden Showers." Scorpion replied hitting his forehead.

"I am going to kill you one we get out of here." Nightwolf said with anger in his voice.

"Ok whatever lets just leave before you get arrested for murder." Scorpion said as he led Nightwolf out of the room.

"Oh who cares about her she is just some stripper. They aren't real people." Nightwolf said.


End file.
